The proposed research is concerned with the total synthesis of a variety of compounds having antitumor activity. A major emphasis of this work will be placed on the syntheses of quadrone through use of new lactone annulation procedures. Also, a postulated explanation for the biological activity of this compound will be tested by synthesizing derivatives which may possibly be formed in living cells by the metabolic degradation of quadrone and which may actually be the active form of this compound. These derivatives will be submitted for anticancer screening tests, and the results will be used to formulate a more detailed model for the activity of the natural product.